Experimentando los vinculos
by SatSly
Summary: Sai no comprende en su totalidad los lazos que unen a Naruto con Sasuke, pero desea hacerlo, Sai desea sentir por si mismo de que es lo que hablan por lo que se decide a investigarlo en primera persona, y para lograrlo usara cierta tecnica ninja que todos conocemos. Sai x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Hola a Todos, aqui les traigo mi primer fanfic de Naruto. Espero que les guste. No hay spoilers ni nada, asi que no se preocupen.

Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece

* * *

Sasuke… Sasuke...-Susurraba Naruto con dolor mientras se enredaba en las sábanas que lo cubrían- Vuelve Sasuke...

"Sasuke? Este chico realmente lo quiere de vuelta..." Pensó Sai quien estaba acostado a su lado derecho. Estaban en una misión, hacía un par de meses que el integrante ANBU había conocido al sucesor de los Uchiha y no había sido grato. Naruto y él terminaron tumbados en el piso sin poder dar un golpe mientras que el capitán Yamato fue atravesado por la espada Kusanagi con un Chidori (lo que ayudó a entumecer la profunda herida de capitán, aliviándole de cierta manera el dolor) ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese tal Sasuke Uchiha? A los ojos de Sai, nada, pero aun así... era una meta puesta por su compañero de equipo, Naruto. Clan Uchiha... el más joven que aspira poder para matar a su hermano...

"un vínculo de odio hacia mi hermano"(flash back)

Por lo que...esa relación era tan desconocida e indescifrable para Sai. Sus ojos se clavaron en el ojiazul que continuaba murmurando. Miró hacia su alrededor; estaban solos en ese cuarto pequeño, y la luz de la luna los iluminaba entre el vaivén de las cortinas, la ventana abierta.

Era una noche calurosa, quizá eso era lo que mantenía al ANBU aún despierto. ¿Qué era lo que impulsaba a Naruto a buscar incesablemente al poseedor del Sharingan? Se levantó y se sostuvo de pie al lado del Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y lo analizó nuevamente con la mirada. Esos ojos tan oscuros que desde que empezó a ser un ANBU no reflejaban más que subordinación. Eran tan inexpresivos como la máscara de animal que llevaba para cubrir su identidad. A sus 17 años, había cumplido muchas misiones. Excepto una: Matar a Sasuke Uchiha, una amenaza tangible para Konoha.

"Por tu culpa no pude..." -le dijo a Naruto quien permaneció en silencio como escuchándolo medio dormido. Sai no estaba enojado, quien como todo el tiempo no demostraba emoción, pero su voz se escuchaba distinta; con intención. "Por ti no pude seguir con mi racha perfecta."

"Él fue el primero que me aceptó" (Flash back)

"¿Era tan importante Sasuke...? ¿Por qué era tan apreciado por todos?

Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi... ellos parecían tener un fuerte vínculo, un lazo de amistad, de compañerismo. Todo era confuso. Si era tan querido... entonces por qué casi mata a Sakura Haruno? Si no hubiese sido por el capitán Yamato, probablemente, el pecho de la kunoichi habría sido atravesado cerca del corazón en vez del otro ANBU.

Era posible que, después de todo, el Uchiha estuviera fingiendo para convencer a Orochimaru.

"¡Clones de sombra!" -Con un puf, apareció otro Sai quien se acostó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Naruto y se cubrió casi por completo.

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente bostezando ampliamente. Se acomodó rápidamente el cabello antes de sentarse en la cama, Se estiró ayudando a que su sangre fluyera por las extremidades que estaban entumidas. Aún somnoliento se frotó los ojos, y cuando finalmente los volvió a abrir vio una silueta que le quitó la respiración.

Su antiguo compañero del equipo 7 de Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado a sus pies, mirándolo atentamente. El jinshuriki No daba crédito a sus ojos. Tal vez estaba soñando, o quizá fue una ilusión, Miró hacia la cama de Sai, y allí estaba él, durmiendo plácidamente. Miró por la ventana. Los rayos de sol salían tímidamente, no había duda había despertado y quizá eran la de la mañana, una tibia mañana de primavera.

"Sasuke!" -Se levantó de golpe, quedando al descubierto. Sasuke sonrió de lado al mirar su ropa interior.

"Naruto!" Le imitó en un tono burlesco

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Cómo llegaste?" Las preguntas brotaban de la boca de Naruto como si este fuese incapaz de contenerse, probablemente lo era.

"Tss... ¿alguna pregunta más, Naruto?" Dijo sonriendo levemente con la mirada

"Es que...no, no esto ¡debe ser un sueño!" -Se apretó el brazo y luego se quejó-

"Es que... ¿acaso sueñas conmigo, Naruto?" -Se burló nuevamente

"Yo...-Se sonrojó y cubrió rápidamente- Yo... ¡Claro que sí! Sueño que vuelves a Konoha y cumplimos misiones juntos nuevamente..." su voz se apagó suavemente como si se perdiera en el ensueño de aquella posibilidad.

"Uh- hu..."-giró los ojos- aparentando aburrimiento.

"Cuéntame… ¿Que…?" Naruto parecía tan nervioso, tan emocionado por lo que ocurría, que no podía hablar fluidamente.

"No hoy Naruto-hizo una pausa- Ahora, debo marchar" -Se puso de pie y se volteó rápidamente con su traje típico japonés y la kusanagi en la cintura.

"¡Te perseguiré si es necesario! ¡No te dejaré ir! ¡No ahora que estás aquí!"-Le gritó el chico de pelo rubio quien mordió sus dientes con fuerza como cada vez que se enojaba o exaltaba.

"Ya te dije Naruto, No hoy" - Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a marchar sin antes escuchar un alboroto a su espalda, supuso que el aspirante a Hokage se había tropezado-

SASUKEEE! Corrió tras de él sin importarle que seguía solo en ropa interior y una polera ancha. Corrió hasta llegar a la calle que aún estaba desierta y no encontró rastro alguno del Uchiha.

Puff, Sasuke desapareció, El clon de sombra de Sai que había tomado la forma de Sasuke no quedó más que en un bufido del viento y Naruto aún lo buscaba sin cesar. El ANBU tranquilamente abrió sus ojos en la cama y miró hacia un lado. Era imposible conciliar el sueño con el desorden que Naruto había hecho al levantarse

"No hoy, Naruto"

Así era, la próxima vez no sería un clon de sombra disfrazado. La próxima vez sería el mismísimo Sai quien experimentaría la situación, lo que fuera para poder experimentar y así entender ese Lazo entre el Uchiha y Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola! Gomen ne! u.u se que me demore mucho en actualizar... pero es que mi inspiracion se habia ido por otros lugares :3 pero ya volvio! xD Asi que espero que les guste :3**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece**

* * *

Puede sonar estúpido, pero creo que estoy enamorado. No me molesta que lo esté, es sólo que…no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Porque la mayor parte del tiempo pienso en él, cosa que según los libros que he leído "¿Así que estás enamorado?" y "¿Cómo reconocer los síntomas del amor?" dicen que estoy perdidamente enamorado. Pero digo, ¿será cierto? Debe serlo…

En los libros dice que si piensas en una persona la mayor parte del tiempo, y sonríes al recordarlo es porque estás profundamente enamorado. Y esos autores me han ayudado bastante en mi manera de entender los sentimientos ajenos y la psicología…así que no veo por qué dudarlo.

Tengo que admitir que hay algo en él que me llama mucho la atención, y él mueve masas. Parece como si la gente lo adorara, todos le siguen, todos ríen con él –incluso Sakura, quien lo golpea más que nada – Y yo no soy la excepción, extrañamente no lo soy.

Sé que soy muy joven y que aunque tenga la experiencia laboral de Naruto, sakura, y probablemente todos los ninjas de esa generación; sigo siendo un chico. Pero jamás me sentí más joven que desde que estoy con él, en su mismo equipo. Siento como si mis días tuvieran un color, incluso mis pinturas han cambiado. Antes eran tan sombrías y sin gracia...mi vida dio casi literalmente el mismo giro.

Pronto será mi cumpleaños número 18 y no sé qué hacer, porque lo único que recuerdo de esa fecha es…exactamente nada. Jamás he tenido una fecha que recordar…incluso partes de mi infancia las olvidé. Pero ahora siento como si quisiera disfrutarla con mis amigos.

Estoy sobre mi cama mirando el techo, sin nada que hacer. Simplemente pensando, intentando comprender cosas, pero me resulta imposible. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a Sasuke Uchiha, pero en serio. Hablar con él y entender a Naruto. Y es que tiene que existir alguna razón para que alguien luche cada día y noche por alguien más ¿no es así?

Creo que la vez anterior no fue la mejor para comprender, porque él era mi blanco. Pero no comprendo por qué es que Naruto lo sigue así…teniendo tantos amigos acá en Konoha. Oí que antes de que Sasuke se marchara con Orochimaru, Naruto tenía un gran sueño de convertirse en Hokage pero ¿por qué ya no lo demuestra? Lo único que oigo ahora es "Sasuke, Sasuke" ¿será todo lo que le importa? En ese caso…

En ese caso…Naruto está … ¿enamorado?

Pero cómo es posible, entonces ¿será que Sasuke no lo correspondió? Para que nos haya atacado en nuestro primer encuentro, por lo que recuerdo, iba a hacer una técnica prohibida antes de que Orochimaru lo detuviera con Kabuto. Debe ser así, tal vez hay algo que Naruto me oculta…

Tal vez Naruto sí está enamorado, según entiendo; tiene todos los 'síntomas de enamorados'

Hace unos minutos envié un dibujo a casa de Naruto, quiero comprobar algo. Últimamente él ha estado entrenando mucho con Yamato. Pero a simple vista parece que no hay grandes cambios. Puedo ver muchos narutos, muchos clones frente a la cascada, parece entrenar aún más duro que lo normal. De vez en cuando Sakura también viene a visitarlo, pero parece que no le gustó mi presencia o algo así.

Recuerdo que ayer la vi con un canasto -que luego me explicó eran píldoras de soldado- y me acerqué hasta ella por la espalda, es costumbre de un verdadero shinobi ser sigiloso. Y al parecer ella no notó mi presencia si no hasta que estuve a su lado. Dio un salto que me dio gracia…pero a ella no y me golpeó…

Lo único que la escuché decir fue "Sasu…" ¿será un Sasuke? Me han llegado comentarios de que a la gente del pueblo cree que somos muy parecidos. Ino chan me lo dijo, lo que me recuerda, que cuando fuimos a la barbacoa con su grupo de compañeros…ella me comentó lo mismo 'eres tan apuesto como Sasuke, sólo que más simpático'

Uh, mi informante llegó. Me dice que Naruto tiene un retrato en su habitación, con cuatro personas. Me los describe y dice que Sasuke está ahí también. Que lleva una polera azul, oh claro, por eso es que Sakura nos confundió, como está acostumbrada a que lleve mi uniforme de Anbu de raíz, por alguna razón nos asimiló aun más con la polera del mismo color y diseño parecido.

Me puse la bandana en mi frente con ganas de animar a Naruto y fui hasta la cascada. Me salpicó algo de agua mojando mi cabello, lo revolví con intenciones de que se secara. Y apenas un Naruto me vió a lo lejos sonrió ampliamente, de pronto, todos voltearon a mi sonriendo igual de felices, pero con una expresión anonadada, fuera de lo normal. Unos segundos después cambiaron la expresión a una sonrisa un poco avergonzada y tímida, su cara se puso un poco más rosada ¿será que él también me confundió?

Quizás podría sacar ventaja de mi parecido natural a él, y así eventualmente entender el lazo entre ellos dos.


End file.
